The invention relates to a turntable serving as a seat surface for handicapped persons, comprising a bottom plate, a top plate pivotably mounted thereon, a padded cushion disposed centrally on said top plate, and an integral retaining ring with a circular outline, releasably fixed to said top plate and overlapping said padded cushion at its circumferential edge, gripping the top and bottom of the outer edge of said top plate like a hook and resting thereon so as to clamp it.
A turntable is known from European Patent EP 0 364 746, which consists of a plurality of individual ring segments arranged side by side circumferentially and having locking pins on the bottom which are releasably engaged in corresponding holes in the rotatable top plate. Thanks to this construction in segments, the retaining ring is inexpensive to manufacture. On the other hand, it is somewhat awkward to assemble and dismantle, and also the appearance of the retaining ring is not always satisfactory, because of the unavoidable tolerances, which give rise to visible radial gaps between the individual segments of the retaining ring. While this known retaining ring does overlap the outer edge of the top plate, it nevertheless lies flush with said outer edge at the bottom, so that it does not grip the underside of the top plate.